jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Karbo Rohn
Karbo Rohn is a male Arkanian aged in his mid-40s. He is an enigmatic mercenary with a brutal and sorted past. His most signature trait is his seemingly carefree way of speaking. He has a habit of making jokes of situations that would cause others to cower in fear. Physical Description He stands about 6'4, and is rather muscular from the type of life he has lived. Scars adorn his body everywhere, and anyone who sits still long enough could learn the stories of each mark. He has long white hair, and broad shoulders. He is surprisingly quick and agile for a man his age who has been though what he has. Early Life Born in the slave dungeons of Orvax IV with no father, Karbo quickly grew up to be as rough and relentless as the slavers themselves. He had an older brother who was killed in a escape attempt by the slavers, who later took out their anger at his death on Karbo. Karbo himself is slightly Force-sensitive, but has never received any formal training or guidance. He always perceived his powers as sheer luck, or his own charismatic ability. Aside from the occasional story told in the dungeons, he has limited knowledge on what the Force even is, let alone who the Jedi and Sith are. Using these powers, he discovered he could see things in an almost omnipotent sense when he concentrated hard enough. Using this sense, he was able to locate and destroy his own slave chip, and shortly afterward, escape by hiding away in the cargo hold of a cruiser at the age of 19. Post-slave Life After escaping the slave-planet, he was able to steal enough equipment to get some money together and he bought his first blaster pistol. Thinking he would exact revenge on the slavers who had killed his brother, he returned to Orvax two years after he had left, but he was greeted as a customer. After trying to infiltrate the system of slavers for a few days, he eventually discovered his mother had been sold several days after his escape to an unnamed customer. From that point on, he knew he must lie low in order to find his mother again and has been doing odd-jobs and mercenary work to fund his own research to reach that goal. F4-P6 After several years of searching, Karbo began to lose hope and grow lonely. He began purchasing odds and ends of droids in junk shops all across the galaxy. He eventually assembled enough parts to put together into the monstrosity of a droid known as F4-P6. F4 was equipped with minimal defense capabilities, and was designed for more use as a scout or scanner for work. Even so, a loose wire somewhere in the mess of cables touches off once in awhile, and a second side to the droid is seen. This side has a cruel, heartless, loathing for all life, and has the will to destroy all except for Karbo. "The Slaver's Whip" On one particular journey, Karbo and F4 were on a transport bound for Nar Shaddah, when the ship was attacked by pirates in a YV-929 armed freighter. After a short firefight, the pirates had disabled the transport and prepared to board. After the initial boarding, Karbo himself boarded their own ship in a frenzy that caught every one of them off-guard. In total, he ended up dispatching 25 pirates, and took control of the ship. After sending a distress beacon for the disabled transport, Karbo and F4 took off in their very own ship, dubbed "The Slaver's Whip." Category:Players Category:Arkanians Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters